


Snow

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Sabriel Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 - Day 2





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com

**Game of Thrones**. That was the theme they'd agreed upon for their couples costume this year, with one stipulation this time: _no revealing your costume to the other until both of you were dressed for the party_. This rule made Sam nervous, but they'd done so well the past two years that he convinced himself this year would be no different.  
  
Oh how wrong he was.

It was simpler than expected for each of them to keep their costumes hidden from each other despite living together. Sam went into the bathroom to get dressed for the party, leaving Gabriel to change in the bedroom.   
  
When Sam emerged, he'd pulled his hair back- with the help of a little bit of hair gel- into a low ponytail. He was shirtless and had lines painted from his shoulders to his pecs, dark circles drawn around his eyes with eyeliner, a fake beard, cloth bracers, and brown pants. It wasn't perfect, but he thought he made a halfway decent Khal Drogo. Enough to get the point across, anyway. He was eager to find out what Gabriel had chosen.  
  
Gabriel exited the bedroom in a black fur cape, a short, curly, messy black wig with a red bow, a fake beard and a blue and yellow princess dress. Sam gawked at him for a moment and then laughed. "What... what is that? What are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Jon Snow White," Gabriel answered proudly. "I thought... 'you know, I could go as Cersei or Daenerys or Joffrey or Tyrion. But I'll step out of my zone of expectations and I'll do Jon Snow. But it was the 'snow' that stuck with me. And I thought... 'Jon Snow.... Snow White... what if they were the same person?'. So here I am. And I think I look great!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll give you that. I don't think anyone else could pull it off the way you have. Guess we have to come up with a reason why a Dothraki is hanging around a Disney princess, but there's no turning back now. I do love how creative you are, though. The red bow is definitely you."  
  
Gabriel grinned and leaned up to kiss Sam's cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark behind. "Fanfiction. I'm pretty sure we're the result of fanfiction. And that's okay with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
